List of Quotes - Juri Han
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Juri Han. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Juri Intro *You can bark, but let's see if you can bite! *Yeah, fine, whatever. I don't care. *C'mon, try me any way you like! *Ooh, you look pretty strong... *Maybe we should try a few things out...? *Let's you and me have a little party! *Ahahaha, I'm gonna enjoy smashing this one! *Time for some fun! *Alright, let's strip this chicken to the bone! Solo Begin *I'll rip you to shreds! *Oh hoh, smack these losers up! *Get outta my way! *I'll flay them for you! *Leave some for me! *I'll do as I please! *Don't get flattened so easily! *Scaredy-cat! *Where should I beat you? *Take it easy on you?!? Solo Finish *What a pathetic loser! *Beat it, loser! *Can't stand it, can you? *Ah, that felt good! *That was fun. Later, loser! *Broken already? *I'm bored. *You like that? *How's that for service? Victory *Finished already? I was just starting to get excited. *Idiot... This isn't a game you know. *Damn, fighting you was a waste of time! *Don't think we're through yet. The real fun is yet to come... *Ahahaha! Haven't had enough pain yet? *Heh heh heh... Ahahahaha! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: You use Taekwondo, right? Juri: Yeah, so what? Even an idiot could see that. Pai: I thought I saw a web come out of your leg for a second back there. Victory Pai: Akira, Juri, your kung fu still isn't good enough. Juri: Don't be stupid. I know all the Taekwondo I need. Akira: No, you guys still need to know more Bajiquan. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chris: How involved is S.I.N. in this incident? Juri: As if I'm gonna talk to low-level B.S.A.A. dogs like you! Jill: Actually, we're founding members of the orginazation. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Juri: Why the hell am I stuck working with you two?! Chun-Li: We can't trust you, so we have to keep you under observation. Morrigan: Hee hee, I think this adds a bit of spice to things, personally. Victory Juri: Once you've gotten a taste of violence, it's hard to enjoy anything else! Morrigan: Hee hee, its definitely better than being bored. Chun-Li: If you start turning into a villain, I'm going to have to arrest you, Morrigan. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Juri: A vampire? Don't get any of your stinky breath on me! Demitri: Insolent little...! Dante, this woman... Dante: Heh, well at least she didn't try to put a bullet in your head the first time you met her. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: An S.I.N. agent would make for a good scoop. Juri: Do whatever you want, as long as you're ready to die, that is! Hsien-Ko: I almost wish I could see them go at it. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: I hope this goes okay... Juri is scaring me... Erica: Juri is a hopeless bad and evil person, but we'll be fine! Juri: Shut up already! You two are driving me nuts. Victory Erica: Come on, Juri! It's time for a victory pose! Juri: Huh? I'm not gonna pose. Gemini: Nice stance! Heh heh heh! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: Okay bad girl, how about I escort you? Juri: I can't stand clueless idiots! Kaguya: That's what I like about you, Haken. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Juri: This Combat Revue or whatever of yours sounds kind of fun. Ichiro: Now that you mention it, the Paris Combat Revue does have an archvillain as a member... Sakura: U-um, Ogami... Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Juri: This one looks like it will be fun to crush. Let's do this! Xiaoyu: Jin, don't tell me you're fine fighting alongside such an obviously bad person? Jin: ...There are so many bad people around me, I'm surprised I'm not one myself. Victory Juri: Why do you hold back the power inside you? Jin: ...I won't rely on a power I can't control. Xiaoyu: Jin always seems to attract this type of people. Kite & BlackRose Intro Juri: Characters from a game? You two must been dropped on your heads as kids. BlackRose: It's not like I want to be stuck this way! Kite: If I don't wake up soon, I might get used to this body... Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Juri': Hey little girl, just stay in the corner and play with your dolls! Kogoro: You heard the lady. Maybe you should listen to her? Mii: Hey, nobody tells me to miss out on the action like that! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: If you get in my way I'll kill you, little girl. Juri: Just who the hell do you think you're talking to, you glorified mannequin?! KOS-MOS: Please do not get your targets confused, T-elos, Juri. Victory Juri: Ahaha! Dead already? That was hardly a fight! T-elos: Hahaha! Maggots like that shouldn't even bother trying! KOS-MOS: It is good to see that both of you at least agree on something. Kurt & Riela Intro Juri: C'mon Riela, let's see that power of yours! Riela: Um, Kurt can you do something...? Kurt: She might be well suited for the Nameless... Hmm... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Will you teach me Taekwondo? Juri: Who do you think you're talking to? You want me to kick your ass?! Reiji: Save your kicks for the enemy. I'll take care of her behind. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Juri: C'mon, use that power of yours to wipe these guys out. Ryu: What?! What is it you think you know? Ken: You'd better stop there, Juri. You might bite off more than you can chew. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Juri: You can't fight in a skimpy outfit like that! Alisa: Like you can talk! Right, Soma? Soma: Keep it down, you two. Toma & Cyrille Intro Juri: Why am I stuck babysitting a couple of brats like you?! Cyrille: Toma, when we attack the enemy it may be best to... Toma: Sometimes you scare me too, Cyrille! Just what are you trying to say we should do? X & Zero Intro Juri: Heh heh heh...Hahahaha! Zero: X, are you sure we should classify her as a Maverick? X: No, don't do it Zero! Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Juri: Let's get this party started. I'll smash you to pieces! Estelle: I-Is this what it means to be a strong woman? Yuri: Don't you go and start imitating her, Estelle. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Juri: Zephyr! What are you hiding…deep down in your heart? Leanne: How could she know about Zephyr’s…? Zephyr: Shut up. There are no gods, that’s all that matters. Category:Quotes